


略论宋太祖太宗兄弟关系

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [11]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 提示：以破洗脑包为主，对骨科党不友好，请吃骨科CP的读者自行避席。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普, 赵匡胤＆赵光义
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767
Kudos: 3





	略论宋太祖太宗兄弟关系

有一种常见的OOC方式，是把赵匡胤和赵光义的兄弟关系描述为“我虐我哥千百遍，我哥待我如初恋”。  
我很讨厌这种描述，一方面它拆了我本命CP，另一方面它把赵匡胤塑造为识人不清的大傻×，同时把赵光义塑造为忘恩负义的白眼狼，令我感到跟它较真都是侮辱了自己的智商。  
话虽如此说，梳理一下我心目中老赵哥俩真正的关系，对理解这段历史及同人创作还是有意义的。因此我不避掐CP之嫌，动手写了这么一篇东西。  
预警：下文包含大量的主观滤镜及自由心证，请选择性接受。

我的第一个观点，赵匡胤选择将皇位传给他弟弟，并非出于对他弟弟的感情，只是因为他弟弟是最合适的人选罢辽。  
可能有人要反驳，别的皇帝都是想方设法把皇位传给自己的儿子，赵匡胤明明有儿子却要弃儿子于不顾，选择传给自己的弟弟。这不是究极弟控是什么？  
朋友，这种观点的逻辑就如同↓  
“别的企业家都是想法设法把集团传给自己的儿子，××明明有儿子却要弃儿子于不顾，选择传给外人。这不是PY交易是什么？”  
真心认同这个逻辑的，不是蠢就是坏。

肥水不流外人田，哪怕烂我手里也不分给邻居，这是暴发户小作坊的画风。  
像赵匡胤这样的顶级帝王，他考虑问题的出发点是什么？  
天下不是他一人的私产，天下是天下人之天下。他身为天子之尊，有义务为天下人挑选一个合格的统治者。这是赵匡胤的公心。  
天下是他辛辛苦苦打下来的，他的家族理应分享这份成果。他身为赵氏族长，有权利为家族挑选一个最能守住这份成果的掌舵人。这是赵匡胤的私心。  
于公于私，谁是皇族里最有坐天下能力的那个人？  
是赵匡胤的弟弟赵光义。  
这才是老赵传弟不传子的根本原因。

杜太后临终那句“国有长君，社稷之福”明明是再显白不过的道理，却屡屡被不了解五代环境的历史学家和键盘历史学家斥为荒谬。他们给出的理由是老赵去世的时候，二十六岁的赵德昭和十八岁的赵德芳已经是“长君”辽。  
不说杜老太去世时老赵俩蛾子才多大，我们单看“长君”和“幼君”的分野到底在哪儿。  
汉隐帝刘承祐和周世宗柴荣继任的时候可都成年了，他们的待遇是什么呢？  
二十来岁的小刘整天胆战心惊觉得要被权臣压迫，灵机一动搞了个杀光操作，结果漏掉郭威成功作死自己。  
三十来岁的柴大帝想要亲征北汉扬我国威，结果先是被宰相疯狂diss这波不行（还是素以圆滑著称的冯道上的阵），然后被禁军大将阵前倒戈直接卖了。不是老柴实力和运气兼具，加上李重进、张永德、赵匡胤等将领不离不弃，高平他就跪辽。  
他俩的事迹足以说明，“幼君”和“长君”最根本的区分，不是年龄，而是执政经验的多寡、朝野威望的高低以及政治势力的大小。

换言之，赵匡胤去世时当了多年开封府尹的赵光义是“长君”，他既无能力也无声望更无班子的两个侄子、一个弟弟，根本没有资格和他竞争。  
赵匡胤之所以从赵家挑了先天条件（年龄）最好的赵光义当储君，又各种给他造势，为的就是增强赵光义的能力、提高赵光义的威望、培养赵光义的势力，让二义能当实权君王，避免他宋二代目蹈前人覆辙，沦落到看权臣、太后、外戚乃至宦官眼色行事的悲惨境地中去。  
在这个前提下，我们来看老赵哥俩的关系。  
平心而论，虽然赵匡胤选择赵光义的原因不是私人感情，但他选择之后对赵光义的态度，整体上是合格履行了皇帝对储君和兄长对弟弟的应尽义务。  
可能又有人要抬杠，说老赵待二义宠遇之深厚，岂是一句“尽义务”能概括的——这就要提到我的第二个观点了。

我的第二个观点，赵匡胤对赵光义的感情不算深厚，属于“面子上过得去，实际也就那样”的程度。说得简单粗暴点，就是塑料。  
这里解释下，说哥俩感情塑料并不是说老赵针对二义怎样。  
我理解的老赵外热内冷，他对柴荣、石守信、高怀德等一干墙头（此处墙头指关系较近的潜在可CP人物）也相当塑料。比如柴大帝，看看柴荣给老赵的待遇，再看看柴荣死后老赵造反的速度，就不难得出结论：赵匡胤对柴荣没有半点真心可言。  
史料可考范围内，真正跟他感情深厚的我认为有且只有一个人，那就是赵普。  
这条不是本篇的重点，我就不展开了。我下面展开讲讲为什么我认为老赵对他弟塑料。

首先，老赵是把二义选为储君没错。然而在很长时间内，二义的储位处于“妾身未明”的状态，并不稳固。  
在真宗以太子的身份上位之前，中原王朝很久没有“太子”这种东西。五代时期比较公认的储位标准是“亲王尹京”。  
“尹京”二义是在建隆二年杜太后去世后就拿到了，“亲王”却让他足足等到开宝六年。  
此时赵匡胤已经当了十四年皇帝，赵光义也当了十三年开封尹。  
有种说法是老赵不给赵德昭、赵德芳封王是为避免他俩动摇二义的储位，我个人也认同这种观点。于是问题来了，不给别人封王是为了二义，不给二义自己封王是为了什么？

回答这个问题之前，我们先来看看另一段：  
【太祖遣曹彬伐江南，临行谓之曰：“克之还，必以使相为赏。”彬平江南而还，上曰：“今方隅未平者尚多，汝为使相，品位极矣，岂肯复力战邪！且徐之，更为我取太原。”因密赐钱五十万。彬怏怏而退，至家，见布钱满室，乃叹曰：“好官亦不过多得钱耳，何必使相也。”】  
——司马光《涑水记闻》  
赵匡胤这里怎么对曹彬的呢？  
先是发空头支票“打下江南就给你使相当”，然后反悔说使相太过重要我还要给你继续立功的余地，最后拿点赏钱打发老曹了事。  
一大饼二巴掌三甜枣，帝王心术，炉火纯青。

他后来是怎么对曹彬的，这里就是怎么对赵光义的。  
老赵把二义放在一个比赵家其他人都高，偏偏又不完全名正言顺的位置上。开封尹是个甜头，放在前面吊着二义，暗示这个班可以给你接。至于到底给不给你接呢，我先不说，那得看你的表现。  
我们想象一下赵光义的心情：  
一开始我哥重用我，哇他这是要让我当下一任皇帝辽，看起来很美。然后日子一天天过去，我在开封府兢兢业业，可我哥对我还是不冷不热的样子，连个正经爵位不给我。他最心爱的赵相公还反对我上位，我跟赵普闹矛盾的时候他又从来不站我这边。不知不觉，我的弟弟和侄子们还长大成人，他要让他们从政了，一副卸磨杀驴我的样子——宝宝心里有多苦，你们知道吗！  
这种看得到够不着的生活，赵光义不是过了一天两天，是过了整整十三年。

我们说赵匡胤跟赵光义又没仇，既然钦定他当储君，为什么不干干脆脆地给他正名？  
第一，最高权力只有一个，皇帝和储君是天生的敌人。老赵一开始就对二义有顾忌的，不是针对他本人，而是谁来当这个储君都不能避免。所以待遇上有所亏欠，可以说是必然的。  
第二，二义在老赵心目中长期只是第一顺位继承人，而非唯一继承人。或者说，没有不可替代性。  
我们按常理推断，历史上赵匡胤五十岁死，三十八岁的赵光义上台正当年；可是如果赵匡胤七十岁死，五十八岁的赵光义上台是不是就……老了点？要知道，历史位面二义也就活了五十九岁。  
皇帝在位的时间久了，原先定下的储君人选自然就不合适，地位自然就不稳，这是普遍规律。中有爱胤礽，外有查尔斯，皆如是。  
老赵很可能是考虑到这种情况，才始终对二义的储君身份含糊其词。毕竟搞掉一个开封尹，比搞掉一个亲王乃至“皇太弟”容易多了。真到了需要换储的那一天，也不至于非常监介。  
说得直白一点，在这十三年里赵光义并不是正经的储君，而是随时可能会换掉的储君备胎。

对赵匡胤来说，二义、四美是他弟弟，昭昭、芳芳是他蛾子，都自家人。只要能力到位了，谁来接班都一样。  
可对赵光义来说，当上皇帝是他的夙愿，是他半生奋斗的目标。如果接不成这个班，不仅否认了他迄今为止的人生意义，更可能给他带来性命之忧。  
对赵匡胤来说，国家（我）需要你当备胎的时候就乖乖当，国家不需要你当备胎的时候你就乖乖退，这是你做臣子和做弟弟的本分。  
可对赵光义来说，你需要我的时候用储位让我给你卖命，你不需要我的时候把我一脚踢开换别人，有你TM这样当皇帝、当哥哥的吗。  
有这么个基本矛盾，这兄弟关系能不塑料嘛（摊手）。

后来赵匡胤之所以不惜罢免赵普也要确认赵光义的储位，并终于给他封了个晋王的唯一原因，就是老赵知道自己活不长了。  
赵光义已经是他最好的人选，他不需要也没办法继续挑三拣四。  
二义多年备胎终转正，可是兄弟之间的隔膜已经形成了。

如果说老赵真对二义无比信任、宠遇优渥的话，我们理应看到大量“霸道皇兄就宠我”的戏码。  
而实际上，赵光义在太祖朝活得相当压抑，始终拗的是贤王造型。  
（真正恃宠而骄的是另一个人，二义亲自盖章“赵普在中书，朕亦不得此位”，并盖章“堂帖重于敕命”。后一句讲出来的时候普普都已经去世，可见他心理阴影之浓厚。）  
就拿义普之争举个例子。  
二义的老丈人符彦卿，老赵要让他管禁军被普普拦下来，黄了。（我蜜汁怀疑这是他俩唱双簧，赵匡胤不太可能真这么傻。）然后老赵还各种抓符彦卿的小辫子企图罗织谋反案，丝毫不考虑二义这个女婿的立场，没办下来多亏王祜的良心。  
二义的幕僚刘嶅替他收受官员冯瓒的贿赂，被普普揭发。老赵虽然顾忌二义的面子没办他本人，他的手下可是一帮去沙门岛终身游玩的。  
二义揭发他的幕僚（？）宋琪跟普普走得近（？？），老赵把宋先生打发出去当知州。这件事被部分学者视为二义对普普取得的辉煌胜利（？？？）。  
二义的幕僚姚恕对普普无礼，普普告发，老赵把姚恕打发出去当通判，“光义留之弗得”。后来据说姚先生还替老赵他舅杜审肇顶罪，被扔了黄河……  
PS：太祖朝跟普普作对的人一般都下场很惨。告发普普包庇下属不法的雷有邻（著名老英雄雷德骧之子），没两天就被“冤魂索命”而死；趁着罢相投机骂普普的郭昱被老赵给了一个小官，没几天就突然犯错一捋到底。到底是普普有天命在身不宜敌对，还是某人暗箱操作，自由心证叭。

可能有人要提反对论据了，说赵光义在开封府养了一群看上去很像“死士”的亡命之徒，还贿赂禁军统领田重进和御史中丞刘温叟。赵匡胤明知他这么反动，还对他不闻不问，岂不是无比信任的表现？  
第一，赵光义的死士们对他哥毫无威胁。二义又不掌兵权，他的殿前都虞候早在当上开封尹的时候就被他哥捋了。难道弱鸡赵光义带着几十个“武林高手”，就能对手握十万禁军的真·武林高手赵匡胤造成威胁？别开玩笑了。  
赵光义养了一班文武幕僚，是他作为储君的权利，也是客观需要。  
一朝天子一朝臣，新天子没有自己的班底，怎么跟前朝老臣掰手腕？他哥默认他“养士”，就是这个原因。  
第二，赵光义给田重进送点酒肉，给刘温叟送点钱（五百贯）和端午节礼，是有收买人心之嫌，但这属于正常人情往来。同朝为官走得近的，谁还没有点交往，况一国储君乎？二义能主动跟他哥提，就说明这根本不算个事。  
老赵不计较，说明他心理正常。如果计较起来，反而说明他反应过度。  
我们说啥叫贿赂，冯瓒给二义送金带那种程度是正经贿赂。对这种情况老赵也是非常震怒，严肃处理，不曾重重拎起轻轻放下的。  
PS：当然南唐李区长的五万白银和吴越钱区长的十坛黄金更是贿赂，但是……这年头就是有人可以奉旨受贿，不能比啊。

上面说了以皇帝对储君而言，老赵把二义当备胎，对他不怎么样。那么以哥哥对弟弟而言呢？同样不怎么样。  
骨科粉自可举出许多表现“兄弟情深”的材料。然而我们要注意的是，这些材料描述的事件，绝大多数都发生在开宝六年赵普罢相后，也就是老赵下定决心确认二义储位之后。  
对于老赵而言，他需要通过自己的“亲近”来抬高二义的地位；对于二义而言，他也需要通过先皇的“亲近”来宣称自己统治的合法性。既然大家都有这个需要，太祖晚年涌现出大量“兄弟情深”的记载就毫不奇怪了。  
然而仔细分析这些记载的话，我从中看到的并不是亲近，而是疏远。

举个例子。  
【上以晋王光义所居地势高仰，水不能及，（开宝九年六月）庚子，步自左掖门，至其第，遣工为大轮，激金水河注第中，且数临视，促成其役。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
单看这段，显得兄弟情有点rio，亲自监工弟弟家的水利工程什么的。  
可是问题来了，【晋王光义所居地势高仰】，他是什么时候住到这个地方来的？  
我没找到关于二义搬过家的记载（有的话请补充），依照常理推断，他很可能从建隆元年到开宝九年，在这儿住了整整十七年了。  
十七年的时间里，老赵从来没关心过他弟弟住的地方【所居地势高仰，水不能及】的问题，到临死那一年突然关心了。  
邮局港剧，这真的不是临终关怀吗？

这个问题只有两种可能解释：第一，老赵不怎么去二义家里，所以并不知道这个问题；第二，老赵虽然去了，但并不关心他弟有没有水用这种卵问题。  
《长编》里提到老赵去找二义有这么几次：  
建隆三年，“幸开封尹后园宴射”；乾德四年，“幸开封尹北园宴射”两次；开宝二年，“幸开封府”；开宝五年，“幸开封尹第视疾”；开宝八年，“幸晋王北园”；开宝九年，除了搞水利工程外，还有一次“幸晋王第”。  
我们可以看到在开宝九年前，老赵只去他弟家里探过一次病。其他时间无非是大家在园子里喝喝酒、打打猎，并没有真到二义家里去。  
（而且二义的园子只是老赵众多猎场之一。）  
虽然可能存在微服私访找他弟没被记的情况，但要说微服，满朝文武都有可能（更别说被赵匡胤搞得不敢换衣服那位辽），真的无法计算。  
我们只好委屈一下赵二义，姑且认为他哥基本不怎么私底下找他玩好了。

再来看看开宝五年那个探病事件，该事件制造了“灼艾分痛”这个成语，可谓骨科第一名梗。  
【（开宝五年十二月）己亥，畋近郊，遂幸开封尹第视疾。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
等等等等，这个画风是不是有哪儿不对啊？  
为什么李焘一副我们太祖先去打了个猎，然后“来都来了”，他就顺便去开封尹府上探了个病的口气！  
赵匡胤你怎么回事啊？  
于公，你的储君病辽；于私，你的弟弟病辽。这种情况下你的第一反应居然不是探病，而是先去打个猎再说？是不是不打猎路过二义家你就连病都不探了？  
（PS：我想给老赵洗地田猎礼来着，然而我翻了翻往年记录，此人根本没有每年固定的打猎时间和次数……）

我们来看看老赵给另一个人探病是什么画风：  
【（开宝二年十二月）癸未，幸中书省，视宰臣赵普疾。】  
【（开宝三年三月）己未，幸宰相赵普第视疾，赐银器五千两，绢五千匹。又赐其妻和氏银五十两，衣着三千匹。遂幸开宝寺。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
同样有个“遂”字，哪个先哪个后老赵可没搞混过。  
（不过看完弟弟的病转眼快乐打猎的话，二义似乎更惨辽……）

在这个“吾弟生病哪里碍得着我打猎”的前提下，我们再来看“灼艾分痛”这个梗：  
【尝疾病，殆不知人，上亟往问，亲为灼艾，王觉痛，上亦取艾自灸，自辰及酉，王汗洽苏息，上乃还。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
骨科粉脑补的画风可能是：二义喊疼，老赵无比心痛，于是烧自己，“你痛我也痛”。  
而我只能脑补出这种画风：二义喊疼，老赵有点好奇，于是烧自己，“哪里疼了，娇气，闭嘴”。  
PS：“亟”和上文的“遂”冲突了，李大手×

如此，不说老赵对二义塑料的话，我觉得对不起某些感情真正深厚的兄弟……  
我们说老赵对二义塑料，二义也不是什么抖M，那是必然有逆反心理的。这就牵扯到我的第三个观点了。  
我的第三个观点，赵光义对赵匡胤的感情也并不深厚，堪称塑料。但如果因为这个骂二义白眼狼，那是没有道理的。  
我们说人与人之间的来往是相互的。古有投我以琼瑶报之以木桃，今有朋友来了有美酒敌人来了有刀枪，都是一个道理。  
老赵自己对他弟塑料，还要求他弟对他真情实感，这也太强人所难了。

说老赵把皇位给了他弟弟，二义就应该感激涕零涌泉相报，就如同说父母把你生下来你就应该无条件孝顺父母一样。  
第一，老赵选二义为储君是他自己决定的，不是二义哭着喊着要来的；第二，二义在太祖朝兢兢业业履行了作为储君的义务。  
我们说，开封尹是个啥职位？钱少事多不清贵，北宋中期往后沦为文官斗争的陷害岗，看谁不顺眼把谁往这儿扔。  
二义尹开封十六年，没出过什么大岔子，没有功劳也有苦劳。  
老赵三次亲征他留守，老赵遇到粮食危机他提解决方案，老赵想杀后周忠臣杨徽之他劝了回来，这些都是他的政绩。跟普普的地位和贡献当然不能比，但作为一个合格乃至优秀的储君完全足够了。

就比如柴荣固然是对赵匡胤有知遇之恩，没有柴大帝的提拔就没有老赵的帝王业。可如果说老赵夺了老柴的江山就是白眼狼，我也并不赞同。  
因为柴荣对赵匡胤的信任本来就是他自己一刀一枪挣出来的。  
我们说没有老赵的话老柴可能死在高平，这听起来不太实际，但老赵的救驾之功肯定是瓷实的。不然柴大帝也不会先让赵匡胤从太原战场下来养伤，再让赵匡胤负责操练他的嫡系部队殿前军了。  
老赵跟着老柴打南唐，从涡口到清流关再到六合，每次都是以少胜多，几千人打对面几万人。实打实拿命去拼。  
攻寿州的时候不是张琼给他挡了一箭，他可能就交代在那儿了。  
先有他自己的赫赫战功，才有柴荣对他的破格提拔。这和历史上大多数君臣关系一样，很公平的利益交换。  
都嘲笑老赵欺负孤儿寡母，说句不客气的，他自己没有本事的话，轮得着他来欺负孤儿寡母？

柴荣既死，赵匡胤和柴荣之间的这种利益交换就结束了。  
将利益交换升级为君臣道义，转而对既无能力、又无威望、还无势力的小皇帝柴宗训忠心耿耿，这既不符合五代的文化，也不符合赵匡胤本人的性格，恐怕只有圣人才能做到。  
不对柴荣的子嗣赶尽杀绝，就已经算赵匡胤尽了一点君臣情分辽。  
同理，赵匡胤既死，赵匡胤和赵光义之间皇帝和储君的利益交换也就结束了。

说二义是白眼狼的，要么持杀兄说，要么认为二义迫害老赵的家小。  
杀兄说不值一驳，赵匡胤晚年的各种操作都显示他很清楚自己命不久矣，除非你强行“五毒教主给亲哥下慢性药多年”，不然还是算了吧。  
迫害家小我们一条条说。  
宋皇后被赵光义软禁，并在葬礼待遇上刁难。这个实在是小宋自己作死，老赵挂了，她不去叫内定储君赵光义，也不去叫嫡长子赵德昭，也不去叫宰相和其他大臣，她要叫老赵的小儿子赵德芳进宫……除了搞政变以挟幼子当太后我实在想不出其他解释了，二义讨厌她不是理所应当的吗？  
赵德昭被二义挤兑得自杀。这个是二义的锅没得跑，但我倾向于他不是故意的。如果他真想弄死昭昭，有无数更不着痕迹的办法，没必要像现在一样搞得自己一身腥。只能说是昭昭太刚烈，而二义的运气差辽。  
赵德芳英年早逝。平心而论，确实有二义下手害他的可能，就如同柴宗训英年早逝也可能是赵匡胤下的手一样。然而第一少年早夭并非罕事，第二没有实锤，我觉得我们还是给二义一个疑罪从无的机会比较好。  
赵廷美被二义构陷害死。这个也是二义的锅没跑，但我们要注意了，四美既是老赵的弟弟，也是二义的弟弟。而且论亲疏，怎么说也是二义跟老赵的关系更近一些。因此二义确实对不起他弟，但对不起他弟就等于对不起他哥的逻辑，我是无法赞同的。

综上，用白眼狼来形容二义和老赵的兄弟关系，我以为不妥。那么，二义对他哥的真实态度到底是怎样的呢？  
我认为可以用这样一句话来形容：  
他终其一生都在摆脱赵匡胤的阴影。

二义经常被诟病的一点是，他哥死的当年他就把开宝九年改成了太平兴国元年，一副着急上位的模样。  
用这个来论证杀兄说是不妥的，因为显然这种事情都是有鬼的自然避嫌，没鬼的才会毫不在乎xj8搞。  
然而这个事件确实暴露出，二义有多么渴望当家做主，彻底跟赵匡胤这个人撇清关系。  
想想太祖朝赵光义压抑痛苦的政治生涯，我觉得很能理解他这种感受。  
PS：看看你宋的天家亲情关系叭。赵祯对刘娥十分微妙，赵煦对高涛涛恨之入骨，赵曙翻脸不认赵祯这个干爹，赵桓和赵佶更是打出脑子来。在“清算先帝”这点上，二义已经算是表现比较厚道的物种了。

《长编》太宗朝部分，提到“太祖”的地方不少，提到太宗和太祖关系的地方极少。  
二义几乎没对他哥发表过任何评论。  
我觉得这种不置一词本身，就表明了他的态度：  
不是怀念，更不可能是孺慕，只能是“其实我想倒他的黑泥但我不能”的痛苦。  
谁都知道是老赵把皇位给了他，谁都知道老赵是个多好的皇帝，谁都知道他逼死了老赵的儿子——他要再说老赵的不是，谁不把他当白眼狼？  
可要他吹太祖多么英明神武，那实在是太违背二义的本心辽。  
于是只有沉默，沉默就是尽了最后一点兄弟情分辽。

我们说二义对他哥的心结，后来解开了没有呢？  
完全解开不可能，但我认为是有所松动的。  
【他日，太宗尝以传国之意访之赵普，普曰："太祖已误，陛下岂容再误邪？"于是廷美遂得罪。凡廷美所以遂得罪，普之为也。】  
——《宋史·赵廷美传》  
我认为普普的这句“太祖已误”，就是二义获救的开始。  
按照常人想法，太祖已误=太祖不应该传位于你=你不配做皇帝，赵光义听了应该大怒才是。可恰恰相反，二义被这句话打动了。  
他从中get到的是，同一件事我哥做错了，而我做对了。  
这恐怕是二义第一次得到这方面的肯定，而这种肯定来自赵普（我们都知道普普和老赵是什么关系，二义对普普又是个什么心思），更是意义超凡。  
普普实际上是在对二义讲，放下偶像包袱，别拗着造型学你哥了，做自己挺好。  
——这让二义怎么能不爱他呢。

二义对老赵的一个集中回忆，出现在端拱元年。  
【上手诏戒元僖等曰：「朕周显德中，年十六，时江、淮未宾，从昭武皇帝南征，屯於扬、泰等州。朕少习弓马，屡与贼交锋，贼应弦而踣者甚众，太祖驻兵六合，闻其事，拊髀大喜。年十八，从周世宗、太祖，下瓦桥关、瀛、莫等州，亦在行阵。洎太祖即位，亲讨李筠、李重进，朕留守帝京，镇抚都下，上下如一，其年蒙委兵权，岁余授开封尹，历十六七年，民间稼穑，君子小人真伪，无不更谙。即位以来，十三年矣。」】  
【端拱初，诏於昭阳门内道北建上清宫，谓左右曰：「朕在藩时，太祖特锺友爱，赏赉不可胜纪，因悉贸易以作此宫，为百姓请福，不用库钱也。」】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
不管二义给自己的淮南之战贴了多少金（事实上他应该根本没去，否则也轮不到普普给赵老爹侍疾），他总算是回忆/制造了一些兄弟间的温情故事。

端拱元年是什么时候呢？  
是我们普普回到他身边当宰相的时候，朋友们。  
这年他还把他哥建隆元年修过的普安寺重新修了一遍，我……这么说好像有点怠慢老赵，但我由衷地想到了一个词：  
爱屋及乌。  
（喜欢一个人就好好对人家的前男友！这是什么男友力我昏了。）

我们来比较一下。  
【帝王之兴，自有天命。周世宗见诸将方面大耳者皆杀之，我终日侍侧，不能害也。】  
——《宋史·太祖本纪》  
↑这是老赵对柴大帝的著名评价。  
【太祖受命之际，固非谋虑所及。昔曹操、司马仲达皆数十年窥伺神器，先邀九锡，至于易世，方有传禅之事。太祖尽力周室，中外所知，及登大宝，非有意也。】  
——《续资治通鉴长编》  
↑这是二义对他哥的著名评价。  
考虑到老赵既是他哥，又是可恶的老皇帝，还是他情敌。赵光义对赵匡胤可以了，真的可以了。

最后是总结陈词。  
总结陈词当然要上某知名不具神道碑辽：  
【我太祖观其才智，凡事责成。既升近密之权，可观立功之效。英声为之间出，文物为之复兴。戮力同心，如石投水。固以萧张让德，姚宋推功。鱼水之欢，未足为比。】  
【有万石之周慎，孔光之谨密，管葛之智略，房杜之经纶。举而兼之，斯为全德。朕于早岁，常与周旋。而节操有恒，始终无玷。】  
我们说人生于世，亲人是不能选择的。处得好是福气，处不来是孽债，处得还行算你我有缘，多少带着宿命的意思。  
而朋友和爱人是可以选择的，因此带着强烈的自由意志。  
赵匡胤和赵光义的关系在我看来就是，宿命让他们生在了同一个家庭，而自由意志让他们选择了同一个人。  
PS：也不排除基因对审美产生了决定性的影响，让我们看看赵恒牌滤镜吧……


End file.
